Hollow
by newportz-princess
Summary: Set sometime in S3, but it's AU. Marissa went to Fiji with Johnny and Chili like she was contemplating in 'The Game Plan' episode eight of season three. Seth started smoking pot earlier than on the show and became abusive towards Summer. Rymmer one shot.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. is not mine because if it was I would be busy with _Gossip Girl _and _Chuck_.**

**Summary: Set sometime in S3, but it's AU. Marissa went to Fiji with Johnny and Chili like she was contemplating in 'The Game Plan' episode eight of season three. Seth started smoking pot earlier than on the show and became abusive towards Summer. Rymmer one shot. Ryan's POV.**

The day I started to hate my 'brother' Seth, was the day his girlfriend lay on my bed crying. She didn't say why, but the bruises up and down her legs and arms, her black eye and bleeding lip told me every thing.

"He's changed" She whispered to me. I nod and comfort her, wary of her delicate and sore limbs.

"When did he..." I ask her quietly.

"Last night, I asked him what was going on and he...he just went off" Summer said sobbing.

I let her tears rain on the sleeve of my shirt. She looks up at me and licks her cut and throbbing lip. I offer her a small smile. I can understand what she's feeling, so I don't ask any more questions.

I can see a shadow appear on the other side of the pool house doors, so I get up and lock the door.

"Ryan? Ryan are you in there?" Sandy asks me through the glass.

"Yeah" I answer as I guide Summer to my bed and gently tuck her in.

"Thanks Ryan" Summer whispers to me, she softly kisses my cheek and I know i've made a mistake when she looks me in the eye and reaches in for another.

"Kirsten and I are going out for dinner at the Arches, the number is on the fridge and I think Seth is out so we'll see you later on" Sandy says, startling Summer and I.

"Kay, have a good night" I say still looking at Summer.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I ask her once I know for sure that Sandy is gone.

"No, I'm fine thanks" Summer answers me.

"Want something for your lip?" I ask another question.

"It's fine, really. Can you just lay with me?" Summer asks me nervously.

"Sure" I say going around to the other side of the bed and hop in. I feel awkward and I am pretty sure she feels awkward too but she carefully backs into me and lets my warmth blanket her.

"I am so sorry Ryan, for putting this on you. It isn't your problem" She says sadly and I know tears will be streaming down her face in the matter of moments. I was right.

I subconsciously wipe them away. Something I used to do with Marissa all the time. Seth was going to get it for making Summer feel this way.

Not too long later Summer is asleep in my arms. In my bed. In my room. And shortly later I am asleep too.

The next morning I wake up to warm, gentle blows on my face. I open my eyes and see a smiling Summer staring at me. I never noticed how beautiful she actually is. I never noticed the light freckles that decorate the bridge of her nose and her gorgeous sparkling brown eyes that now have different shades of blue, purple and red clouding them. Her plump and sultry lips now have a deep cut and her soft brunette hair hides the hand print that graces her neck. Yet she still seemed to glow. She still seemed to go on. She still seemed content and happy within herself. Something Marissa could never do. Something Marissa would never do.

"Good morning Atwood" Summer says to me still smiling.

"Hey" I say before I attempt to get up and change as I am still in my clothes I wore yesterday.

Summer pins me down and looks as though she's about to kiss me. She does. Her pained limbs don't stop her from climbing on top of me and gracefully removing her tank top. I take a huge breath and consider what is going to happen in the matter of seconds. I think about what a huge mistake I am making, and how she is dating my best friend. Well not anymore. Not since he became an abusive piece of shit. Then I remember the fact she is vulnerable and confused. But for som reason I can't stop, it is like she's addictive or something. I forget my thoughts and return her hungry kisses.

Bad idea.

"Ryan is that you?" An extremely frustrated Seth says to me as he bursts into my poolhouse.

Before I know it he pulls Summer off me and punches her and puts her to the ground. I hear glass smashing as Summer hits my bed side cabinet and Summer's raging sobs alarm my ears. He should never treat her that way. I get off my ass and beat Seth down. I am doing the right thing I remind myself.

Bad idea.

"How dare you put your hands on any member of my family, GET OUT NOW!" Sandy Cohen yells at me.

Of course this is happening.

**The End.**

**I know Sandy wouldn't probably do that to Ryan but it's my fic and I decide hhaha!! REVIEW PLEASE, they make me :)**


End file.
